


Лицо птицы

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Лицо птицы

Сэм Уилсон летает ниже облаков. Собственно, и все нормальные птицы тоже обычно летают ниже облаков. Они ж не идиоты.  
Выше облаков летают самолёты и Тони Старк.  
А Сэму и отсюда всё прекрасно видно.  
Он, в общем, нашёл своё место в команде, и оно вполне традиционно: он вытаскивает тонущих и выносит с поля боя раненых. У него нет репульсоров (и нет, спасибо, не нужно). Нет суперсилы суперсолдата. Нет механической руки и ста лет натаскиваний на убийства. Нет нечеловеческой меткости и привычки вить гнёзда (если откровенно, ни у кого из Мстителей нет привычки вить гнёзда).  
Он заглядывает в лица птицам.

***  
Тони Старк — человек нуждающийся.  
Сэм даже не знает толком, как объяснить, но он тут пас, потому что, кажется, всех его внутренних ресурсов не хватит наполнить этот бездонный колодец нужды в нормальном человеческом.  
Тут Сэм заранее признаёт поражение и надеется, что Тони Старк в конце концов будет утешен и счастлив.  
С Клинтом Бартоном они вроде как близкая родня по духу — кармические бро или типа того.  
У них у обоих к тому же нет проблем со зрением, поэтому они вежливо друг другу кивают и раз в неделю ходят вместе выпить, но без особых залезаний в душу.  
Наташа Романов настолько опасна, что её психотерапевту нужен свой психотерапевт, но Брюс, впрочем, с ней как-то находит общий язык. Пусть дальше так и остается.  
Сам Брюс предельно вежлив, всегда придерживает ложечку, размешивая сахар, соответственно, и диагноз выставить трудности не возникает, но Сэм — не специалист того профиля, что нужен. И, к тому же, у него достаточно хрупкие кости. По крайней мере, по меркам Халка.  
Так что Сэму судьбой суждено было однажды поглядеть на Стива Роджерса и, расправив плечи, сказать себе: "А вот это задачка ничего так, мне впору."  
С того времени Сэм успел всё проклясть раз сто. Или больше.

***  
Сэм полагает, что Стив Роджерс — гигант не только тела, но и мысли. И у него имеется такая специфическая мысль, перекрывающая все остальные: нужно всех спасти. И ещё упрямство.  
Именно сочетание этой гигантической мысли и ослиного упрямства приводят к тому, что они сидят с Роджерсом голые, голодные и злые, и ждут, когда их, возможно, изволят отсюда вытащить.  
Роджерс сидит-сидит и сообщает:  
— Тут довольно холодно.   
Притягивает Сэма в свои объятия, горячие и уютные.   
И вот сидят они дальше, не стыдясь, соответственно, наготы своей, прямо очень по-библейски, а Сэм в своё время Библию читал. И вот они не стыдятся наготы и даже умудряются задремать, когда грохот, вопли и треск срываемых с петель дверей их будят.  
Заходит Тони Старк и сообщает:  
— Прежде, чем вы начнёте задавать вопросы. Мы просто давали вам возможность провести время с пользой.   
— Спасибо, — сухо ответил Роджерс. — Мы отлично выспались.  
И гордо прошествовал вон из камеры. Клинт Бартон, разумеется, воскликнул что-то про боязнь ослепнуть от ужаса, а Наташа пробормотала нечто одобрительное в том смысле, что где были её глаза раньше. Брюс, возможно, приревновал, но молча и вежливо.

***  
После совместного сидения в натуральном виде Роджерс несколько мягчеет.  
Сэм приглашает его на хот-доги и кока-колу в довольно грязную забегаловку, и тот соглашается.  
Притом Роджерс в кои-то веки не сутулится над своей едой и выглядит достаточно довольным для того, чтобы Сэм записал очко в свою пользу.  
— Люди слишком привыкли к чистоте. Я понимаю, чистота — это хорошо, почти никто больше не умирает от дизентерии и кишечного гриппа. Но ведь есть картошку фри руками — это нормально! Нормально ведь, правда?  
— Да, если ты их перед едой вымыл, — ответил Сэм. — Не понимаю, куда оно всё в тебя влазит. Тебе что, желудок тоже расширили?  
— А. Нет. Я всегда любил хорошо поесть, просто это не всегда было по карману.

***  
Сэм видит в витрине какого-то магазина злоебуче-розовый, пиздецки-пушистый плед и с восторгом покупает.  
Торжественно вручает Роджерсу, объясняя, что это будет его волшебное одеялко, под которым нужно сидеть, когда со всего на свете воротит.  
Не то чтобы это шутка.  
Плед Стив принимает с благоговейным ужасом.

***  
Сэм обладает многими правами, он ведь человек. И среди всех этих прав есть важнейшие. Во-первых, у него есть право напиться. Право напиться самым дешевым и непафосным пойлом, какое только сыщется в Нью-Йорке, и потому он никогда не станет напиваться в баре Старка. Во-вторых, нужно понимать, что если человек желает спать, например, мордой в салат, то это его святое право (ни разу ещё Сэмом не реализованное). Наконец, Сэм имеет право иногда ненавидеть весь мир. Вполне себе нормальное состояние, указывающее на крепкое психическое здоровье.  
Сэм пользуется этими правами ежегодно четвертого и пятого августа, потому что четвертого августа две тысячи восьмого погиб Райли. Сэм никого с собой не приглашает, никогда, потому что ему в эти дни тошно выглядеть вежливым и корректным. И фильтр между мозгами и языком у него в эти дни отсутствует.  
Сэм не пьёт, разумеется, два дня подряд. Пьёт он только четвёртого, а пятого отлеживается с аспирином и слезливыми сериальчиками. Они такие душещипательные, что Сэм запасается носовыми платками.  
Четвертого августа две тысячи четырнадцатого года Сэм идёт в бар "Синий крот" и нажирается так, что самому от себя противно.  
Причём отвращение к себе так велико, что Сэм понимает: мало, надо влить в себя ещё больше.  
— Хватит, — говорит невесть откуда выкопавшийся Роджерс и кладет тяжелую руку на плечо, — этому парню больше не наливать. Я забираю его домой. Он ничего больше не должен?  
Какой к черту дом. Дом — это ведь не полупустые апартаменты на хрензнаеткаковском высочайшем этаже.  
— У мня… тут нт дома, — бормочет Сэм протестующе.  
— Ко мне домой, — объясняет Стив. — Не к тебе. Не могу же я оставить тебя одного в таком состоянии. А если ты случайно свернёшь себе шею?  
Но Сэму сейчас грозит скорее захлебнуться в собственной рвоте, поэтому Роджерс дважды останавливает автомобиль и доводит Сэма до мусорного бака.  
Сэму по-прежнему отвратительно стыдно.  
— Мло выпл… — жалуется он.  
— О, нет, приятель. Выпил ты достаточно. Просто жизнь такая херовая.  
Ну упс, думает Сэм, Кэп сказал плохое слово. И ещё он странно походит на птицу, голубя — ну просто один в один. Сэм не знает этому факту объяснения.  
Трижды за ночь Сэм просыпается и пьёт воду, оставленную на журнальном столике перед диваном. Каждый раз видит сидящего в кресле Роджерса, который в темноте почти беззвучно лопает шарики телефонной игрушки.   
На следующее утро Роджерс совершенно невозмутимо сообщает, что у него есть целый список обязательных к просмотру фильмов. Составляла Наташа, так что они оба, вероятно, урыдаются. Эта женщина не ведает стыда.

***  
Наступает день, когда Сэм наконец видит Роджерса под розовым пушистым пледом. В защиту Роджерса — он выглядит по-настоящему несчастным.  
Сэм приносит ему кофе из “Старбакса”, печенье и кремовые пирожные из кондитерской на углу, и принёс бы что ещё, если бы это помогло Роджерсу почувствовать себя лучше.  
— Вот, — говорит Сэм. — Решил к тебе заглянуть.   
И для понятности помахивает стаканчиком кофе. Тот едва не выливается.  
— Понимаешь... — отвечает Стив. — То есть, конечно, понимаешь.  
Разумеется.  
Понятное дело: нужно всех спасти, но это ещё ни у кого не получалось, даже у человека, который умел ходить по воде. А они здесь и вовсе не святые.  
Но Сэм прихватил кофе и себе. И зефирки, и всё остальное, что нужно, чтобы пережить тёмные времена.

***  
Стив Роджерс не центр мира, и даже не пуп земли, он просто реально большой. Размером с Тора (или Тор даже чуточку меньше).  
Роджерсом можно заслонить средних размеров хеликарриер, особенно если Роджерс улыбнётся и скажет что-нибудь патриотическое.  
В команде Мстителей есть специальные термины на все случаи жизни: "фактор Старка", "халкоаргументация", "наташинг", “загон стрелы” и вот ещё — "эффект Роджерса". Это когда ты просто не можешь возразить: у тебя перехватило дыхание, вокруг пляшут пони в попонках цвета флага и куда-то подевались все слова.  
Так что ничего удивительного в том, чтобы Сэм в конце концов тоже на всё это великолепие ведётся.  
Однажды Стив делает ужасное: предлагает залезть к нему под розовый плед, а Сэм соглашается. Под пледом тепло и довольно… розово.  
Плед — своего рода предложение, и серьёзное.  
Ну, допустим, “да”, решает Сэм.  
Поглядим, что из этого выйдет.  
А пока что Сэму весьма тут неплохо.


End file.
